He Never Meant to be So Cold
by Nirvana Renegade Seiga
Summary: JakTorn. What happens one night when Torn spills everthing that's kept him up right? And what is our favorite renegade is listening?


A Songfic Pairings: Jak/Torn 

Warnings: Yaoi. Don't like, don't read.

Author Note: This is done to the song 'Cold by Crossfade.'

(&$#!!#$&&$#!!#$&&$#!!#$&&$#!!#$&&&&)

Torn sat at his desk, his head resting on his forearms. Trying to ignore the stare of the young outlaw. Freedom HG was unusually quiet for a Monday afternoon.

"Torn…" Jak started.

"What?" He snapped.

_Looking back at me, I see…_

Torn immediately fell silent at the look he received from Jak.

"What's wrong with you?" The blonde stood up and walked over to him.

_That I never really got it right…_

"Nothing! Can't you take that for an answer? Or do I have to pound it into your head?" Jak smiled and sat on the table in front of Torn.

"No, actually I can't."

_I never stopped to think of you…_

"Why the hell can't you!? Even the rat stopped!" Torn growled standing up.

"Because there's something that you're not telling anybody." Jak snapped and stood up as well.

"Some things deserve to be skeletons in the closet."

_I'm always wrapped up in things I cannot win…_

Jak laughed quietly. "That's what I thought about Dark Jak. But, once I told Daxter the real truth, things were clearer. Take some advice Torn."

Torn turned and stared at the younger elf. "You really want to know what's bothering me?"

"What do you think?"

_You are the antidote that gets me by…_

"Fine, it's been you."

_Something strong like a drug that gets me high…_

Jak blinked once. "How is it me?"

Torn sighed. "Have you even noticed how I've treated anybody lately?"

_What I really meant to say…_

"No, why?"

"Jak, I've treated people like shit. I've been cold to Ashelin, and to you."

_Is I'm sorry for the way I am…_

Jak walked closer to the taller elf so they were almost touching. "Why?"

"Because ever since I saw you almost leave with the Precursor Rodents, I have not felt the same. Do you follow me?" Jak nodded and hid a smile.

_I never meant to be so cold to you…_

"Sadly enough, yes. I do follow you. But why me?"

Torn sighed again and gently gripped the shorter elf's shoulder. "Jak, you have got to be one of the slowest people I've met besides the rat."

"You're getting off topic."

_And I'm sorry about all the lies…_

The ex-commander laughed hoarsely and turned around.

"You still haven't gotten to the reason why you have been so damn cold to the whole Freedom League, Ashelin, Daxter's normal, and me. Don't make me get him to force this out of you!" Jak threatened.

_Maybe in a different light…_

"The rat couldn't get this out of me if his life depended on it." Torn's voice was once again cold.

"See? It happened again. The one time I've tried to pry into your life and you shove me out?" Jak chuckled quietly at the realization of his next words. "Why shove out the people who love you?"

_You could see me stand on my own again…_

"What?" Torn said sharply, looking at the smug look on Jak's face. "What did you just say?"

_Cause now I can see…_

"I said to stop shoving out the people who _do_ love you." Jak said quietly. Torn stepped back slightly.

_You were the antidote that got me by…_

"You love _me_?" Torn choked out as a light flush spread across Jak's cheeks.

_Something strong like a drug that got me high…_

"I've always cared for you Torn, just like the ones close to you. Just my feelings go just a bit deeper." Torn sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"_I never mean to be so cold."_

Jak nodded and he tentatively touched Torn's cheek in a gentle caress.

_I never really, wanted you to see…_

"Jak, I'm sorry, for anything and whatever I've done. To you, Ashelin, Keira and even Daxter. I'm sorry for causing you and pain." Torn whispered, nudging the hand that rested on his cheek.

"It's nothing, Torn. Just as long as I never have to see that side of you, again."

_The screwed up side of me, that I keep locked inside of me so deep…_

"You won't have to. I promise not to let myself become like that again, Jak." Torn pulled back slightly and leaned foreword just enough so that their noses were touching.

_It always seems to get to me…_

"You promise?" Jak whispered, his breath tickling Torn's lips.

"I promise." And he leaned foreword to seal it with a kiss.

_I never really wanted you to go…_

Jak gasped and Torn pulled the younger boy closer to him. "Don't ever leave me."

_So many things you should have known…_

"I don't plan to." And he leaned up to kiss him again.

_I guess for me there's just no hope…_

Torn threaded his hands in Jak's ear-length blonde hair and Jak sighed into the kiss, his tongue slipping past the red-heads and in his mouth.

_I never meant to be so cold…_

"Jak…" Torn pulled back and stared into the younger boy's sea eyes. "I just want you to know. I never meant to be so cold and.." He kissed Jak roughly and whispered in his ear. "I love you for always and ever."

Jak smiled. "I love you too.'

_I never meant to be so cold…_

(&$#!!#$&&$#!!#$&&$#!!#$&&$#!!#$&&$$#)

Nirvana Renegade Seiga: Hey! This is Midoriko Seiga here! Sorry, got a new account! I'll be posting the rest of my fics soon!

Blaze: Same muse, so same ideas.


End file.
